


Project Partners

by NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500



Category: MATCH: The Society (Web Series), The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 20:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500/pseuds/NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500
Summary: (If New Ham had Never Happened





	Project Partners

Friday  
Sam watched the interpreter in front of the class explain today’s English assignment;  
‘You’ll be working in pairs to annotate any poem or play of your choice. You have two weeks to turn your projects in, and I expect you all to work outside of school as well. Go ahead and pair up.’   
Sam let out a sigh, dreading the idea of partnering up with someone in this class. He wouldn’t have minded, had Becca been in his class. Sadly, however, she wasn’t. She had AP English 6th period, the period after him. He watched as people immediately began choosing their partners and felt a sense of dread wash over him: he was going to be forced with whoever was left, no one ever picked him to do projects with. Who would want to be paired with the deaf kid?   
To his surprise, he felt a tap on his shoulder, light and gentle. Turning, Sam saw Grizz standing next to him looking rather nervous.   
“Hey, would you want to be my partner for the project?” Grizz spoke slowly.   
Sam had grown rather comfortable with reading lips, but he couldn’t help but notice that Grizz’s were rather difficult to read, he must not use much diction in his words. He understood him though, and Grizz’s words confused Sam, and not because of his lack of diction.   
“If you want, sure. But I don’t speak very well, it may make this more difficult for you.”  
Sam had always felt insecure about his speaking, Campbell, his brother, having always had made fun of him for the way he talked.   
“Oh no,” Grizz began, giving Sam a smile, “You speak fine. I’m pretty savvy with poetry and plays, and I noticed you always have good grades in this class. I thought we’d work well together.”   
“Oh.” was all Sam could muster in that moment.   
His interpreter was soon at his side, asking if he needed to be interpreted for. “No,” Sam said, “As long as you speak slowly and annunciate, I’ll be fine.” He gave Grizz a smile, and Grizz returned it.   
***  
They had exchanged numbers at the end of class, and Grizz felt nervous as hell at the idea of spending time alone with Sam. It had taken him a ball and a half of his own pride to ask Sam to be his partner in the first place, let alone to speak to him outside of class. Grizz had been pinning after Sam ever since he had met him and had been too shy and too anxious of what his friends would think to say a word to him.   
He hated the way Sam got bullied, both for being deaf and for being gay. Especially from his own brother, Campbell. It took everything in him not to snap and go and rescue the handsome young ginger; but he couldn’t. His friends, while they were the best he had ever had, weren’t the most accepting group of people. He wasn’t even sure if they knew what the word ‘accepting’ meant, let alone how to spell it even. Grizz vowed on never seeing them again after high school, and he was planning to stick to that vow. They offered him no comfort or intelligent conversation; just a fun group of people to smoke with and blow off steam. He heard them use the word ‘gay’ as an insult to almost everything, even things that made no sense. Henceforth, he wasn’t comfortable exposing his secrets to them: Grizz was gay.   
He had sat staring at Sam’s contact for over 20 minutes, debating on sending him a text to discuss when to work on their project. Though, he honestly just wanted to see him. He sighed, typing out a simple, “Hey, it’s Grizz.” and pressing send, feeling his heart rate increasing tenfold at the sight of the ‘delivered’ message. He nearly jumped out of his bones when he got a reply back, “Hey Grizz, I see you didn’t get the wrong number. What’s up?”   
‘Oh god, what do I say?’ Grizz thought, he honestly didn’t think he’d get this far.   
“Not much man, just was wondering when a good day would be for you to work on the project? And where?”   
Grizz’s heart felt like it may burst at the seams from pounding so fast.   
His phone dinged.   
“How would tomorrow night work? My house? Campbell is supposed to be at some party at Harry’s, so the house will be mine.”   
‘Shit, I was supposed to be there at the party with Clarke and Luke’, Grizz thought. But he found himself quickly typing, “That works. 8 sound good?”   
Sam replied with a thumbs up.   
***  
It was now Saturday, 7pm, and Grizz was sure he was having a panic attack. He had changed his outfit at least five times and changed his hair from in his usual partial top bun, to hanging loose around his face. He finally settled on his hair down, his letterman jacket, a plain white t-shirt, and his letterman jacket and Vans. Sam’s house was 5 minutes down the road, but needless to say he arrived over 15 minutes early.  
Sam felt nervous, he hadn’t had a guest over ever. Well, besides Becca of course. He had been Face Timing her for the past hour, asking how his hair looked, if his clothes were too tight or not tight enough. He knew he was overanalyzing things, but he couldn’t help it. Grizz had never spoken to him directly before. In class discussions, when Sam would speak up and have his interpreter help, Grizz would often second his opinions on whatever poem or book they had been discussing. But that was as far as speaking had gone. He admired his intelligence; he was far smarter than any of the jock-assholes he hung around with. Sam had caught Grizz staring at him a few times. But he was used to that, everyone loves to stare at the deaf kid.   
Finally, at 7:56pm, Sam received a text from Grizz saying he had arrived. Grizz had been to the house only one time before, when Campbell had thrown a party when their parents were out of town. But Sam had stayed locked away in his room until Becca arrived to pick him up. Campbell liked to make a spectacle out of his deaf brother whenever he had parties.   
Sam had never run that fast in his life to get to the door, but he quickly stopped to take a moment, he didn’t want to seem too eager.   
When he opened the door, he noticed Grizz wasn’t suiting his usual topknot and stonner-esque clothing, but instead he looked much more cleaned up. His neck length black hair framed his face beautifully, his outfit showed that he actually had a shape, and as usual, he towered over Sam quite a bit. Though, Sam had never realized how tall Grizz actually was until now.   
Sam welcomed Grizz inside and lead him up to his bedroom, suddenly feeling rather red in the face over the idea of inviting a guy up to his room. Sam’s room was heavily decorated; film and movie posters, art pieces, and picture frames scattered the walls. His large four poster bed sat in the center of the room against the back wall, across from the TV. His textbooks scatted across from it.   
Sam turned to Grizz, “Well, did you have any particular poems or plays you had in mind?” He asked, sitting down on the bed.   
Grizz shuffled on his feet awkwardly, looking down at the floor before backing up at Sam, his dark brown eyes meeting Sam’s light blue ones. “I was thinking Ginsberg, maybe. Though, most of his work would be considered too risqué for a high school English class.”   
Sam couldn’t catch a few words, but he got the gist of what Grizz had said. “You can sit down, if you’d like. Ginsberg would be a good idea, lots of his poems people can’t seem to understand. But we should stay away from ‘howl’, I think the term ‘endless balls’ might make Mrs. Newberry upset.”   
Grizz sat down besides Sam, a few feet away, a smile on his face. “You have great one-liners. But I agree. Though, I did have a question.”   
Sam raised his eyebrow at Grizz for him to answer.   
“Would you mind. I don’t know. Teaching me a few things in sign language?”   
Sam chuckled lightly, “Why, are you planning on going deaf?”   
“No,” Grizz began, laughing lightly, “I want to speak to you, well, sign to you. I want to be able to talk to you, you know, in your language.”   
Sam felt his heart skip a beat, “I wouldn’t mind teaching you a few things. It might make things easier too.”   
***  
The next few hours were spent between the two boys; hand gestures being thrown, and signs being done the wrong way. Sam had been trying to teach Grizz how to sign ‘coffee’ as Grizz had requested, but he kept signing it wrong.   
“Okay, this,” Sam began, showing Grizz the correct sign, “Is coffee. You just asked me to make out with you.”   
Grizz’s face turned red before laughing nervously, “Oh god, I’m glad we cleared that one up.”   
Sam laughed lightly, “Show me your name again, I want to see if you remember it.”   
Grizz lifted his right hand, signing the ‘G’, ‘R’, and ‘I’ correctly before he fumbled. “How do I do ‘Z’ again?”   
Sam reached across slowly, placing his hand over Grizz’s to form the right shape. Grizz felt his heart skip a beat, and his skin grow hot at the feeling of Sam touching him.   
“Do that twice, and you signed your name.” Sam said quietly, catching Grizz’s gaze.   
Grizz’s ears went red and he glanced down, letting his hand drop and pretending to check his phone. “It’s late, I should probably get going. But, thanks for the lessons. I’ll see you Monday?”   
Sam nodded, actually looking forward to school.   
***

Monday

Sam had been dealing with Campbell the whole of Saturday night and all of Sunday. Campbell had come home trashed, drunk and high off of god knows what. To avoid getting caught, he had gone to Sam. Having Sam pick him up and giving him hell all weekend. Sunday had been the worst part though. Once Campbell had sobered up, he was ruthless as ever. Basically, blackmailing Sam into not telling their parents, threatening him. He had punched him in the jaw, threatening for worse to come if Sam told anyone.   
When Monday had rolled around, Sam was grateful. He got to see Grizz today, have lunch with Becca, and avoid Campbell for the first half of the day at least. He loved school for two reasons: learning and getting away from his brother. Now he had something else to look forward to, seeing Grizz in English during 5th period. Becca had tried to cover up his bruise this morning on the bus ride to school, but her foundation was way too dark for his pale skin tone.   
*  
The weekend and all of Monday morning seemed to drag on for Grizz. He had lied to his friend group to tell them he was sick this weekend. Which meant Monday he had to pretend to be too sick to go to football practice in order to make it believable. He lied, saying the only reason he had come to school today was because he had a test. Which, of course, was so far from the truth. He, however, could not tell them the truth.   
By the time 5th period rolled around, Grizz was anxious to get to class; practically running the entire way there. When he arrived, he heard a commotion outside of the classroom, down the hall. He looked and saw Sam and his brother, Campbell, arguing. He noticed the way Sam’s signing was erratic and more dramatic than usual, and how Campbell was hardly signing, more like yelling and occasionally signing a single word. One word in particular made his blood boil.   
‘Faggot.’ 

He watched, fuming, as Campbell stormed off down the hall, leaving Sam to slowly descend towards the classroom where Grizz stood in the doorway. As Sam came closer, he noticed the bruise on his jaw, poorly covered up by press powder that was way too dark.   
Grizz stopped Sam, “Hey, you okay?” He spoke slowly. 

Sam just nodded, his eyes filled with tears. “Yeah, I’m fine. Please drop it. Let’s go work on this thing.” 

Grizz felt his heart break at the sight of Sam so emotional. So, broken looking. But he didn’t prod or poke, he simply followed him inside. 

Sam sat in the back as usual, and Grizz sat in his normal seat as they waited for class to start. 

Mrs. Newberry came in, looking rather tired, and followed by Sam’s interpreter. “Pair up with the partners you chose yesterday, I expect for you all to have chosen your poem today. I’ll be going around and writing down which one you’ve chosen.”   
Grizz fidgeted for a moment before walking over to Sam, giving him a small smile as he sat next to him. He was grateful none of his friends were smart enough to be in this class, they would ask questions.   
Grizz’s heart broke further at the distant look in Sam’s eyes. “I was thinking we could annotate ‘An Eastern Ballad’? It’s short, but it’s very up to interpretation.” He suggested, making sure to speak slowly and clearly.   
Sam nodded, writing the name down in his notebook. “Ok.” He said quietly.   
An idea popped into Grizz’s head. He quickly flagged down the teacher. “Mrs. Newberry? We chose An Eastern Ballad by Allen Ginsberg for our project. But I’m finding it difficult to concentrate in here with all the noise. Could me and Sam work in the library?”   
Sam’s interpreter signed away Grizz’s words to Sam, and Sam felt rather confused. 

The teacher nodded and smiled, writing down their poem and giving them both halls passes. She trusted them both, them being her star students. Grizz gave Sam a smile as they gathered their things and left the classroom, Sam’s interpreter leaving for his lunch break per Sam’s suggestion.   
“What was that for?” Sam asked, stopping Grizz in the hallway once they were out of earshot. 

“You needed space, I could tell. And people were being loud.” 

“But the library is at the west end of the building and we’re heading towards the courtyard?” Sam questioned. 

Grizz smirked. “That’s because we’re not going to the library. Follow me.” 

Grizz gulped before taking Sam’s hand, leading him down the hallway. His touch felt warm and comforting, sending electricity up Grizz’s arms as they walked quickly. He relished in the feeling, never wanting to let go. Grizz purposely took the longest way to the back courtyard of the school just so he had an excuse to hold Sam’s hand a little longer.   
When they reached the back exit of the school, Grizz lead Sam towards the tree lines, his designated smoking spot since freshman year. It was the only place they never checked for students. Ducking and crouching around and under branches and tree stumps, until they finally found their destination. A small circle was cleared, several stumps had been laid on their side for sitting.   
“What do you think?” Grizz asked, turning to Sam. 

He watched in adoration as Sam looked panicked, “What if we get caught?” 

Grizz chuckled, “We won’t. Trust me. I’ve been coming here for three years now. Come on, sit.” He spoke, signing the word ‘sit’ as he did, remembering it from last night.   
Sam couldn’t help but smile at the older boys attempt to sign, he was actually trying. He sat on the log beside Grizz, wrapping his arms around himself. It was autumn now, and he felt cold. Having had left his jacket in his locker.   
“Are you cold?” Grizz asked, only getting the signs ‘Are you’ out, not knowing the one for ‘cold’   
Sam nodded, “I’m skinny, it happens.” His voice was quiet.   
Grizz could still see the sadness in Sam’s eyes, and he felt the sudden urge to comfort him. It then occurred to him that he was wearing his hoodie underneath his Letterman jacket.   
He took a deep breath and prayed to god that this would go well, taking off his jacket and standing, settling behind Sam and draping the heavy fabric over his shoulders lightly before returning to his own log to sit.   
His heart was pounding, and he couldn’t help but notice the small blush spreading across Sam’s cheeks.   
“Better?” Grizz asked.   
“Much.”  
***  
Friday 

A week had passed, and Grizz was figuring out more and more that his fondness of Sam had tuned into a full-blown infatuation. He had checked out a book at the library on sign language, only to find out that apparently, BSL and ASL were two totally different things. So, he had resulted to the internet to try to impress Sam a second time. This time it had been much more successful. He also had learned so much about Sam, and he adored every bit of it. Except for the more painful parts.   
They sat at Sam’s house, Campbell was supposed to be out for the remainder of the evening. They had long since finished their project, but Grizz kept making excuses to see him. Such as: spelling errors, alternate theories of different meanings of the poems, forgetting his jacket there on ‘accident’.   
“When I dream, I still dream with sound. But not new sounds.”   
They had gotten on the subject of dreams this evening, it was 11pm and they hadn’t touched their project since 8:30.   
“What would be a new sound?” Grizz asked, genuinely curious. His signing, while still rusty, had improved massively. Using finger spelling when he didn’t know a word.   
“My voice. I remember how it sounded before. But I imagine it’s a little deeper now.” 

Grizz chuckled at Sam’s dry humor. It endeared him.   
“I wish I could hear yours.” 

They were sitting side by side on Sam’s bed, and Grizz felt the air was thick all of a sudden. He had looked up a certain sign two days ago after he had the urge the first time, but he was horrified of asking. Scared of rejection.   
He found himself glancing at the bed as he spoke quietly, “Can you. teach me one more phrase in sign language?” He asked hesitantly.   
Sam nodded slowly, trying to read Grizz. He had never seen him like this, nervous, fidgety, tears in his eyes. 

“How do you say, ‘kiss me’?” 

Sam felt his heart skip a beat, pounding relentlessly against his chest.   
Grizz hoped he hadn’t said it clearly enough, that fear of rejection quickly swooping in and seeping through him.   
But all fear was washed away as Sam leaned in, cupping Grizz’s face in his soft hands gently, his lips hovering over his for a moment before he closed the gap between them. Grizz’s head swam with emotions, yet no coherent thoughts. The feeling of Sam’s lips against his own sent shockwaves through his body as he found himself kissing Sam back. His lips were soft as velvet, his kisses tender and sweet. He tasted of coffee and bubblegum, Grizz tasted of chocolate and marijuana.   
The kiss grew deeper, Grizz finding himself getting lost in the feeling as his hand reached up to fold over Sam’s. All of the pint up emotions, the holding back; it had all come to a blissful end.   
Sam’s tongue ghosted over Grizz’s bottom lip, causing shivers to run down Grizz’s spine as he allowed his jaw to lax and allow Sam access. He had never imagined letting someone else take control, but he didn’t mind it at all.   
Before he knew it, Sam was on top of him, sitting on his lap as he kissed him feverishly. Grizz had to suppress a moan at the friction being created by Sam’s rocking hips; knowing that they weren’t alone in the household. He let his hands travel up Sam’s sides, his fingertips gently grazing over every muscle and curve he could from underneath his shirt. He longed to go further, but he didn’t want to cause Sam to feel pressured. He tried mumbling his name, then he remembered he couldn’t hear him.   
Placing a hand on Sam’s chest, he gently pushed him upwards. “Sam, we don’t have to keep going if you’re not ready.” He said, making sure to annunciate.   
Sam suddenly looked bashful. “I’ve never. I’m a virgin.” He said suddenly, signing the words with shaky hands. “I know you’ve had others.”   
Grizz felt his heart break. He was right, he had had others. But never another man. Only one other girl had he had sex with, a few he had fooled around with.   
“I don’t mind. But I don’t want to disappoint you or mess up. And I don’t want this to be some sort of joke or experiment to you when it isn’t for me.”   
Sam suddenly looked heartbroken. And Grizz felt like he was.   
He sighed, sliding out from underneath Sam and sitting in front of him. “Sam, that’s not what this is to me. I promise.” He began, singing a few words here and there. “I’ve never… I’ve never been with another guy. But I can tell that neither of us are ready for this quite yet.”   
Sam’s eyes were filled with tears. “Do you not want me?”   
Grizz felt his heart shatter at his words. His voice sounded strained and broken. Grizz places a hand on Sam’s cheek, wiping away a stray tear. “Of course, I do, Sam. But I don’t want to rush into anything. Okay?”   
Sam’s eyes benighted slightly. “Okay.”   
“Hey Sam? Would you want to come to the homecoming game tomorrow? See me play?”   
***

Saturday

(Warning: some cursing, derogatory words, and a physical altercation is about to occur. Reader discretion is advised)   
Grizz felt more anxious at this moment than he had before any football game. Not because the team they were against was hard to beat, far from it actually. No, it was because he knew Sam was watching. Sam had told him that he had never been to a game before, sports weren’t his thing. But, for Grizz, he had made an exception and drug Becca along with him.   
‘Wait, so Grizz asked you to kiss him?’ Becca signed to Sam as they took their seats on the bleachers.   
Sam nodded, ‘he asked me how to sign ‘kiss me’ and so I kissed him.’   
Becca had taken to not speaking along with her signing for this particular conversation, wanting to honor Grizz’s privacy as well as her best friends.   
‘I never pegged Grizz to be gay. And then what? He just, left? Or did something happen?’   
Sam shuffled slightly in his seat, unsure of what to say.   
‘Oh my god! Did you two sleep together?’ Becca was wearing a shit eating grin.   
Sam smacked her arm playfully. ‘No! Well, almost. But he stopped it.’   
She raised an eyebrow at him, and he continued, ‘he said he didn’t want to rush things between us, said he hadn’t been with a guy before and since I was a virgin, he didn’t want either of us to go too far when we weren’t ready.’   
Becca smiled, ‘That’s a good sign!’ Sam gave her a questioning look so she continued, ‘If he had just been curious or wanted an experiment or something, he would have either had sex with you and left or stopped it after a few kisses then left. Not stayed and hung out all weekend! He likes you, Sam. Though, now that I think about it, I saw it coming.’   
‘What? What are you talking about? You said you never pegged him as gay?’   
Becca laughed, ‘Exactly. Gay. I never said I didn’t see him checking you out or looking at you longingly from across the cafeteria. He could be bi. You never know. Now shush! The game is starting.’   
Not much to either of their surprise, West Ham had won, 12-0. The crowd cheered, and Sam and Becca quickly escaped to the parking lot to avoid the heavy crowd. Sam decided he’d send Grizz a text to congratulate him before leaving.   
To Grizz: Hey! Great job tonight! Me and Becca are headed home, don’t celebrate too hard!   
Sent.   
Incoming text from Grizz: Hey, Luke’s hosting a party to celebrate at his house. You two should come!   
Sam suddenly felt queasy. He had avoided parties for all of high school, always being made a spectacle and left out. But he wanted to see Grizz and congratulate him in person.   
He sighed.   
To Grizz: Okay, send me the address and I’ll stop by.   
He pleaded with Becca to go with him, in case he had no one to talk to. But she said she couldn’t due to procrastinated homework but agreed to drop him off.   
**  
Sam could feel the pulsating bass from the loud music all the way out on the front patio of Luke’s house. His house was massive, expensive, and way too crowded by the looks of it. Colored lights flashed from inside as he stood there awkwardly. He had the urge to text Becca to turn around and pick him up but decided against it. Instead texting Grizz   
To Grizz: I’m here.   
Sent.   
Incoming text from Grizz: I’m in the kitchen!   
Sam sighed, shoving his pocket into his phone and heading towards the open front door. 

Grizz had had two beers since arriving, determined to enjoy the night of their victory. But he was more looking forward to seeing Sam. He wasn’t sure how to react to him though, or how to approach him. It had suddenly occurred to Grizz that only a few people knew about them being partners on this project, let alone anything more than that.   
He saw a familiar face in the crowd: Campbell’s. He never understood why Campbell came to the football parties until last year, when he had caught Campbell selling coke to a few freshmen. He had always creeped Grizz out and rubbed him the wrong way. But then again, Campbell rubbed everyone the wrong way.   
He stood leant against the kitchen island, a beer in hand, waiting for to see if Sam would show. Finally, his phone buzzed, and he felt the sudden, yet now familiar, feeling of his heart skipping a beat.   
He waited patiently now, watching the front door through the open floor plan kitchen for Sam. When he saw him enter, he felt a smile creep onto his face. But his smile soon faded, noting how horrified and uncomfortable Sam looked, not to mention the stares that were being tossed his way as he entered the house and made his way to the kitchen. Grizz gulped, thankful that the rest of the guys were elsewhere around the house as Sam entered the kitchen.   
“Congrats!” Sam spoke, singing along.   
Grizz gave him a small smirk, “thanks!” He signed, “I didn’t think you’d come!”   
Sam shrugged, “I wanted to congratulate you in person. And, I was curious as to what the fuss was on this whole ‘high school party’ thing was about.”   
Grizz chuckled lightly at Sam, “Well, have a drink. There are beers in the fridge.”   
He grabbed him one and they stood in silence for a while. Well, as far as speaking goes. The house was booming with noise. Grizz’s phone was blowing up, upon answering it, he had at least 20 texts from Clarke telling him that there were people who wanted to congratulate him.   
He turned to Sam, “I’ll be right back, a few people want to see me. Just one second okay?” He asked, signing what he could along with his words.   
Sam nodded and gave him a smile, sipping on his drink. It tasted like shit, but he pretended to like it as Becca had advised him to do.   
He suddenly felt exposed and alone as Grizz had left him. Without Becca as well, he felt out of place even further. Sam pulled out his phone to text her, telling her that he was indeed alive. But that might soon change as he felt a tap on his shoulder.   
Campbell. He towered over Sam, his head cocked to the side and a dangerous smirk was displayed on his face.   
“Funny seeing you here, brother.” Campbell said, not bothering to sign.   
Campbell knew how to sign. But he only ever used curse words.   
“What do you want, Campbell?” Sam said, signing along. He tried to keep his stance firm and tall, but he knew it wouldn’t last.   
Campbell smiled and smacked the solo cup from Sam’s grasp, “Why are you even here, huh fag? Come to check out the football players or something?” He signed the entire sentence.   
Sam wiped the splash of beer from his cheek, “fuck off, Campbell. It’s none of your business.”   
Campbell chuckled to himself, shoving Sam roughly against the fridge. “I just want a night to myself! Is that too much to ask! There’s a reason I go out, you know. To get away from your disgusting face. Your intolerable presence. Ever since you were born, I’ve been forced to look after your sorry ass. Now you have the nerve to show up on my territory? You’re lucky I don’t- “   
His words were cut off by Grizz interjecting, “Campbell! Is there a problem here?”   
Sam looked at Grizz, a look that said, ‘leave it’. But Grizz was far from leaving it.   
“A problem? No, Grizz. Not at all.” Campbell said, turning back to Sam. “Just stay out of my way, huh fag?” He shoved him roughly again.   
He tried turning to walk away, but Grizz had seen enough. Yanking Campbell’s arm roughly, Grizz pulled Campbell towards him, “Watch your mouth! You’re not a football player, and I don’t remember anyone inviting you to a single party we’ve ever had. Piss off, now.”   
Sam stood there shocked, he could barely make out Grizz’s words, but felt suddenly honored at the protection he was providing him.   
“Lighten up, Grizz. I’m just teaching my Fag brother here a lesson, making sure he doesn’t check any of you guys out- “   
Campbell’s words were cut off by a harsh punch being flown into his teeth, by none other than Grizz.   
“I said watch your fucking mouth!” Grizz shouted, shoving Campbell further away from Sam and himself.   
Campbell lunged at Grizz, Sam trying to intervene as he threw punches towards Grizz. But it was futile, two testosterones filled, 6ft tall men hurtling punches at each other was too much for Sam to stop. So, he did the only thing he could think of to do, he screamed.   
A deaf person scream, or so he’d been told, is unlike any sound there is. It’s loud and pitchy, often deafening for others. And Sam knew it.   
Heads turned, and Grizz stopped for a moment. But that had been a mistake. Campbell hurtled a punch at Grizz, catching him in the eye. Grizz went to attack again but was stopped when he saw Campbell take out his pocket knife. But Sam’s scream had not only caught Grizz’s attention, it had also caught the whole houses attention. Soon enough, the rest of the guard had got ahold of Campbell, knocking his knife from his hands and holding him back. Luke was holding Grizz back.   
“Touch him again and I swear I’ll knock your teeth in!” Grizz screamed, “Don’t you dare ever come into one of my parties and speak to him like that! Ever! Especially not in front of me!”   
He thrashed back and forth in Luke’s hold.   
“Oh look!” Campbell yelled, “Sam’s got himself a boyfriend! And he has a fucking topknot!” 

The guard quickly tossed Campbell to the curb, quite literally. Sam, however, rushed to Grizz’s aid as he sat in a kitchen chair, cradling his eye.   
Grizz was breathing heavily as Sam found an ice pack, placing it gently over his swollen eye.   
“You didn’t have to do that.” Sam said quietly, crouching down into Grizz’s view.   
“For you, yeah I did.”  
***

Friday  
The rumors about Grizz’s relationship with Sam had spread like wildfire, much to Campbell’s help. He had been telling graphic and untrue stories about what he had supposedly caught the pair doing. And it was all taking a toll on Grizz. His friends had questioned him relentlessly, people stared and whispered as he walked down the hallways. He had avoided Sam, including his messages, all week. He didn’t know what to say to him, or anyone for that matter. But today they were supposed to present their project.   
When 5th period rolled around, Grizz was tempted to skip. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t lie to nor abandon Sam. So, he came early.   
Sam was waiting for him, sitting in his usual spot near the back of the classroom. His vibrant blue eyes caught Grizz’s, and he felt his heart melt. Grizz May have been sporting a black eye, but Sam looked somehow more broken.   
He approached him slowly. “Hey.” He said simply.   
“Hi. So, do you want to do the speaking? I made the power point, so it seems fair. I’m not in the speaking mood today.” Sam said quietly, his voice distant. His signing even seemed distant.   
Grizz simply nodded and sat beside him, the tension between the two seemed to be toxic as they waited their turn. When the teacher announced their names, Grizz made his way up to the front of the class, Sam following suit as he plugged his USB into the teacher’s computer and loaded up the PowerPoint.   
Grizz suddenly felt shy, exposed standing in front of the class. Though he never had issues with it before, everything seemed to have changed.   
“So, for our poem we chose ‘An Eastern Ballad’ by Allen Ginsberg. Also known as ‘song’. Ginsberg was one of the Beat poets in the 50’s through the early 90’s. Okay so the poem goes, ‘Winds around the beaches blow:   
Things being as they are, although  
Half clearly understood, and I   
Uncurious is mystery;   
Such thoughts as once were my despair,   
-The frantic sea, the silent air,   
The changing moon and fridge shore-  
I find delight me more and more.   
I had not dreamed the sea so deep,   
The earth so dark; so long my sleep,   
I have become another child.   
I wake to see the world go wild.’   
“Now, there are lots of ways to interpret Ginsberg’s work. He used to often say that he never had any meaning for most of it, and that the reader should interpret it. It’s well known at this point that Ginsberg used psychedelic drugs to jumpstart his writing and to discover his style. So, it’s safe to assume that that is what he means in this poem by becoming another child and his soul being awoken.” Grizz began.   
Sam’s interpreter was signing along for Sam to understand, even though Sam knew what Grizz was supposed to be saying. However, he didn’t see the plot twist that was about to happen.   
“But, upon reflecting and rereading this poem, I have another interpretation. If you read Ginsberg’s letters up until this poem, he talks about realizing his sexuality… he uhm. He realized he was gay and how that realization opened his eyes. I believe, that this poem isn’t about realizing and noticing the world through the use of drugs. But it is about waking up and seeing the world through new eyes upon realizing who you are, as a person.”   
Grizz was shaking, and Sam was speechless.   
“That’s a rather interesting interpretation, Grizz. I assume by the two different annotations that the first was Sam’s interpretations and the second was yours?” Mrs. Newberry asked, easing an eyebrow.   
Grizz nodded slowly, his eyes filled with tears.   
“Mr. Eliot. What do you think of Grizz’s interpretation of this poem?”   
Elliot gestured for his interpreter to speak for him as he signed l, “I can see where he is coming from. But I disagree. Evidence shows that this is a spiritual awakening, caused by Ginsberg’s drug use at the time. But, Grizz likes to read into things.”   
Grizz felt his heart plunge.   
“Well, very well done you two. You may have a seat.”   
**  
Sunday evening, November 21st  
Weeks went by, Sam ignoring Grizz’s texts, Grizz ignoring the questions from the guard and his other friends. It was soon late November, and the pair had not spoken. The winter formal was coming up, and Sam asked Becca to be his date.   
“You know I hate those things. Besides, I’m not who you want to go with. Ask him, he’s been texting you nonstop for over a month now. It’s kind of annoying.”   
Sam chuckled and rolled his eyes as they sat in Becca’s bedroom. ‘You know he wouldn’t risk his reputation going with me. Besides, you’re my best friend, I want you to go with me.’   
Becca sighed, “Sam, talk to him. I hate school dances, you love them. It’s your senior year, go with the guy you want to go with, not your beard.”   
Sam felt dejected. And conflicted. He refused to make a spectacle out of himself or Grizz. Grizz was obviously not ready for this yet, and that was partially Sam’s fault that it ended this way. Or, at least, that’s how Sam felt.   
**  
Sunday evening, November 21st  
Grizz had been fidgeting in his room for over an hour now, anxiety coursing through his veins. When his mother called for dinner, he knew it was time.   
Making his way downstairs and to the kitchen table, he rubbed the sweat off of his hands as he sat down across from his father. He was nervous, really fucking nervous. But he had to do this, he had been holding it back for too long.   
He watched anxiously as his mother laid out their dinner on the table before sitting down.   
Now or never, he thought to himself. “Mom, dad. I have to tell you something.”   
***  
Monday, November 22nd  
Sam walked begrudged to his locker, spinning the dial around until the lock came undone. As he opened the metal door, a small slip of neon green paper floated to the ground from inside the door.   
It was a note. He unfolded it and read it to himself:   
Sam, the winter formal is next Saturday, I hope to see you there. I’ll be wearing green and pink.  
-Grizz  
Sam felt his heart stop momentarily. This couldn’t be serious, could it?   
**   
Sam, being himself, had arrived at the dance right as it started. Only to find out his ticket had already been paid for. He wore a white button down with a rose gold vest and a plaid neck tie. His ginger hair styled neatly on top of his head. He felt anxious as he made his way into the gym: lights were hung here and there of all kinds. Fairly lights, that changed color, random lamps and chandeliers. All fashioned in blue, silver, and white. The tables were dressed in silver table cloths with blue placemats and white flowers. Student council had gone all us for this one. He could feel the bass of the music through his shoes and he anxiously made his way through the crowd, finding a lone spot near the back at an unoccupied table. He suddenly longed for Becca. He had a bad feeling about this.   
Time rolled on, and soon 45 minutes had passed with no sign of Grizz. He hadn’t shown, and Sam had given up and lost patience. He rose to his feet and began shuffling through the crowded dance floor. He was stopped in his tracks when he felt a firm, but gentle hand grasps his wrist. Turning, he saw Grizz. Towering above him in all of his glory. Wearing a neon green button down and a plaid bow tie in similar fashion to his own. Sam couldn’t hold back his smile.   
“I didn’t think you’d come.” Sam said, taking a step closer to Grizz.   
Grizz could feel eyes on the pair, but it was too late to turn back now.   
“Neither did I.”   
Without another word, Grizz pulled Sam into him, pressing his lips against his. Sam happily kissed him back, standing on his tippy toes to reach him.


End file.
